¡Tonto tanabata!
by jocelyn neko-chan
Summary: Faltan pocos dias para Tanabata, y el salon de ichigo es el encargado de realizar la obra de teatro para la respectiva fecha ¿que enredos ocurriran? ¿podrá Ichigo soportar los celos? Ichihime, dejen reviews por favor!
1. Noticias noticiosas

_**Nouuu! no lo puedo creer! mi primer fic largo que emocion! espero de todo corazon que les guste y disfruten leyendo, me haran muy feliz ^.^ **_

_**Bleach no es mio, es de Tite Kubo (mi sensei) creador del cielo (el ichihime) y el infierno (jaja, ustedes ya lo saben xD)**_

**Tanabata**

Julio, casi principios de agosto. El toque de timbre indicaba el comienzo del calvario, puntualmente 8:30 inicio de clases. ¡y con semejante mounstro de guía! Que no tardo en hacer una "original" aparición en el salón, repartiendo golpes e insultos (con un dulce sarcasmo) a quien se le cruzara por delante. El demonio de gafas y cuaderno comenzó hablar en aquel tono de sabiduría que usaban todos los de su especie, científicamente conocidos como maestros, a sus "inocentes" victimas, en jerga, alumnos. Quienes, pasaban la tortura de los últimos dias de clases. La maestra paso sin cometer el mas mínimo error la enseñanza de la jornada, tan pesada como la primera, dando por hecho que todos habían comprendido bien la lección (claro, los valientes no existen) dispuesta a pasar a la siguiente, es interrumpida por un milagro (sacado de cualquier lado menos del cielo), con nombre y apellido. La presidenta del club de teatro, más conocida como Sasagawa Hannah, hacia una oportuna aparición junto a sus leales "súbditos" siguiéndola. La maestra, sacando su demonio preparado para estas ocaciones, le reprochó sin piedad el atrevimiento. Pero esta bendecida con la virtud de domar a las bestias, saco a relucir su increíble habilidad, tranquilizándola y dejando perplejos a los oyentes.

- Tiene usted toda la razón, profesora, y déjeme decirle lo bien que hace en su deber como guía de estos primates, además de mencionar lo bien que le queda su nuevo corte de cabello- Bingo, misión cumplida. La encarnación del hombre del tridente paso de ser eso, a ser ángel recién salido del paraíso. Complacida, permitió que la muchacha continuara con su teatro.

- …Y si usted me lo permite, necesito dar una información a la clase ¿cuento con su aprobación?- Mas en el papel de domadora que en el de alumna, espera la respuesta.

- ¡Pero por supuesto Sasagawa-san!- Con voz de dulce canario

-Bien, primero que nada, quiero un silencio absoluto- seria, solemne y aterradora, consigue su objetivo, sonríe nuevamente- y ahora, vamos: A elección, completamente democrática cof,cof, pedido nuestro cof, será su deber, realizar la obra de teatro en honor a la celebración de Tanabata. – Culmina con expresión de maldad y convicción, a lo que los mencionados, aun anonadados con la noticia, no articularon palabra, todo por mantener el humor de la profesora.

- Deben asistir TODOS al auditorio después de clase- haciendo énfasis en cierta palabra- y me refiero a ti, kurosaki.- Mira despectivamente a susodicho, quien la taladreo con la mirada. El angel del infierno, sin esperar respuesta se despide de la domada, y sale del salón con aires de superioridad.

- Creo que ya escucharon, y me refiero a ti, kurosaki-

- Pero que mierda tienen todos conmigo hoy- reclamo por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que los agudos oídos de la ya no domada maestra.

-¡Escuché eso!- Exclamó lanzando una tiza en dirección al muchacho, que se deshizo en cuanto impactó con extremada fuerza su frente.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la clase solo miraba la ya común escena con la gotita en la frente, menos una chica. Tenia el cabello naranja hasta la cintura, los ojos grices y brillantes, y un rostro que solo podía pertenecer a un ángel. Observaba un poco preocupada y distraída.

-Pobre kurosaki-kun- Pensó.

- Hey, Orihime- La llamó su mejor amiga.

-¿Sucede algo, Tatsuki-chan?- Preguntó con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Te imaginas te tocara actuar en la obra?, ya sabes, sería tu nombre y tendrías que hacer ciertas "cosas" con quien hiciera el papel de hibokoshi- Respondió maliciosamente la pelinegra.

-N-no… que vergüenza… además, no me imagino que tendría que hacer con el otro chico- Dijo inocentemente.

- Pues tendrías que be-sar-lo pero… ¿te imaginas si es Ichigo quien haga el papel de Hibokoshi?- Bingo, había cumplido su objetivo, Orihime estaba roja como un tomate.

- Con Kurosaki-kun… ¡be- besarlo!- Exclamó- _Pero es cierto… yo una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo y… ¡no!, olvidalo, jamás volverá a suceder- _Pensó con algo de tristeza.

_**Si, se lo que me diran, primer capitulo muy corto y sin mucho ichihime ¡gomenazai! (arrodillada con las manos juntas) pero ya tengo la idea mas o menos clara, el fic no sera de muchos capitulos, pero sera muy interesante, palabra de ichihimista xD asi que, DEJEN REVIEWS, QUE SON GRATIS Y ME HARÁN MUY FELIZ! **_

_**besillos, se cuidan vivan los otaku, paz en libia, paz en japón, larga vida a tite, muerte a pierrot y bla, bla, bla**_


	2. ¿celos?

_**Hola gente linda! Que hay de nuevo? Pueden creer que actualicé el fic? Por q yo todavía no *.* asi que el que pueda, q me mande una bofetada xD**_

_**Bueno… nada mas que ojala que les agrade, por que a mi me gustó mucho.**_

_**Bleach no es mio, es de mi amor platónico tite kubo, el kami-sama de mi mundo xD**_

¿Celos?

Cap. 2

En resumen, para sacar la x de la ecuación 3x+525=540 se debe bajar el 3x, al lado el signo =, luego el 540 se resta con el 525, y el resultado se divide por 3, ¿entendido?

-Haiiii- Afirmación cansada y fastidiada, con deseos generales de asesinar a la maestra (grrr…)

-Bien, pequeñines, esto es todo por hoy- Dijo Ochi-sensei, mientras todos la veían con cara de ¿ah… O.o?- Espero que tengan una linda tarde- Ok… era oficial: Algo andaba mal, ¿Qué acaso había fumado orégano, Bicarbonato, o algo que le podía generar tal daño cerebral ?- Pero, recuerden que deben ir al auditorio, es mas, yo, personalmente los llevaré, para cerciorarme de que AL-GU-NOS personajes no sean raptados por el coco en el camino- Mirando indirectamente a ichigo- _Demasiado bueno para ser verdad- _Pensó mientras suspiraba, y las ganas de ser un sicario se apoderaban de él. Ya en dicho lugar esperaron a la chica del problema, quien no tardó en hacer nueva aparición.

- ¡Iiioooo!- Los saludó alegremente- Creo que ya saben lo que haremos, así que no hay tiempo que perder, elegiremos a los protagonistas- Culminó aún mas emocionada.

- Esto es estúpido- Comentó Tatsuki cabreada.

-Tranquila Tatsuki-chan, pronto terminará- Trató vanamente de animarla orihime.

-Para ti el tiempo pasa rápido, apuesto a que ya has leído el libreto 50 veces- Le respondió un poco mas reconfortada.

_-En realidad son 43…- _Pensó la pelinaranja- No digas eso ^/^ Es que…me parece divertido- Trató de excusarse.

- Y quieres besar a Ichigo, si, ya lo se- Tatsuki si piedad.

- O/O iiiieee… N-No es eso… a-además, es imposible que yo consiga el papel.

-Vamos, Orihime, eres perfecta, si hasta el nombre te queda- Cambiando de papeles, a lo que Inoue solo sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

Unos metros mas allá, en el grupo de los chicos…

-Hey, Ichigo, al menos anímate a leer el guión- Decía Asano con una sonrisita tonta.

-Bah, olvídalo, no me interesa- Respondió fastidiado.

-¿Ni siquiera para ver si tienes la suerte de que te toque con Inoue?- Preguntó Renji con deseos de molestarlo.

-U-urusai… Ò/Ó

-Vamos cabeza de mandarina, haz un esfuerzo si no quieres que él te la quite- Dando vuelta a Ichigo, para luego señalar a Takeshi Enma, un perfecto chico de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes, piel tostada, un cuerpo bien trabajado y una sonrisa deslumbrante mente bella, capaz de conquistar a quien quisiera.

-Oh si… el tendrá el protagónico, y tú te quedaras sin Inoue por no aprovechar la oportunidad- Terminó con aires de sabihondo.

Ichigo lo miró. Era visiblemente perfecto, todo un caballero, un príncipe azul, y yo…-pensó- Un estúpido busca problemas, bueno para nada (como siempre lo llamaba su amoroso padre)- Pero… Inoue es…- Mientras se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de la adorable pelinaranja, con su típica y dulce sonrisa- Ella es… linda, dulce, tierna… y jamás se fijaría en m- ¡En que demonios estoy pensando!- Murmuró sorprendido al verse con aquella insólita (y algo cierta) reflexión.- Entonces… ¿Inoue es linda, dulce y tierna?- Dijo sin querer en voz, lo suficiente como para que el grupo a su alrededor lo escuchara.

-¡Woooww! Omedeto, Ichigo!- Gritó casi eufórico Renji- Al fin lograste admirar a inoue, y decir que piensas que es "linda, dulce y tierna"- Copiando textualmente lo que el aludido pelinaranja había afirmado. -¡Mierda, soy un estúpido que dije…!- Se recriminó en voz alta, con la mano izquierda en la cara.

-¡Guarda silencio idiota!- Sonrojado y apuntando con el dedo índice a Renji.

-Si, cállate, cállate, ¿Qué acaso es lo único que sabes decir?- Respondió haciendo una mala imitación de Kurosaki.

- Yo te mato- Afirmó.

-Oh, veamos si lo haces después de esto :D- ¡Inoue!- Exclamó con voz amable, completamente falsa.

-¿Sucede algo, Renji-kun?- Preguntó con dulzura Orihime, acercándose al grupo de los muchachos.

-Bueno, sucede que este- señalando despectivamente con el dedo pulgar a Ichigo- Quiere hacer la audición contigo. La chica quedó en un estado de trance…1…2…y… mira el recién nombrado, y se fija en la cara de "what?" que tenía puesta. Se sintió algo triste, pero no tardó en intentar reprimir este sentimiento.

-Es-esto… veras… c-creo que a kurosaki-kun le molestaría… demo… ¡arigatou!- Esbozando una seca y falsa sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida por Ichigo.

-I-inoue yo…

-Hasta luego- Se despidió la chica, dando media vuelta y prácticamente escapando de la situación. El pobre se quedó varado allí, sin saber que hacer o decir. Supo que renji y los otros lo llenaron de insultos, pero no escuchó ninguno. Sus ojos la siguieron, pero se perdieron en cuanto desapareció entre la multitud. Con impotencia, recordó todas las veces que Orihime ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo sonrisas, como si no quisiera que los demás sufrieran por ella.

-Tonto…- Se recriminó, al darse cuenta de lo poco que hacía para evitar eso.

-¡Bieeen!- Exclamó Hannah- Estan todos listos, asi que, comencemos!- continuo con emoción.- Primera, Rukia Kuchiki…con… Abarai Renji.

1…2…3… y…

-¡QUÉ!

-Lo siento si no les gusta, reglas son reglas- Con una sonrisa de malicia. De mala gana, rukia se posó en el escenario, con sanguinarios deseos para la domadora de mounstros (xD)

- Oh, telares- comenzó su actuación sobre-actuada.- ¿Qué acaso serán ustedes mi única compañ-?

- Adiós, sigue tu, abarai, luego que suba la siguiente.

-¡Que te pasa, estúpida cabeza de mora!-Gritó la pelinegra escandalizada.

- Lo hiciste pésimo, Kuchiki.- Respondió tranquila.

-Vas a ver quien lo…- Nuevamente interrumpida, pero esta vez por Renji, quien puso el brazo delante de ella.

-Tranquila- Le susurró con algo de ternura.

-Ha-hai…- Susurró- _Espero que lo hagas bien, cara de mandril- _Pensó con una cara de asesina, y dulzura (ah?).

- Tu, eras tu lo que me hacías falta, princesa, her-

-Siguiente.- Gritó Hannah.

-Inoue Orihime con… Takeshi-kun.- Diciendo el último nombre con corazones en los ojos.

Orihime, bastante nerviosa, se sube al escenario, mientras a Ichigo se le subieron nuevamente las ganas de no a ver reprimido a su hollow. Takeshi se mostró tranquilo, es mas, hasta parecía feliz, lo que ponía a Ichigo aún peor.

-Bien… y… ¡acción!

Orihime se posa en el centro del escenario, y queda frente a Enma, quien al ver lo nerviosa que estaba, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa para animarla. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y comenzó.

-Cierro los ojos, solo la luna. Su brillo se encarna en mi cara, protege mi estado. Aún no lo entiendo, y lloro… ¿Por qué si estaba tan feliz, se tenía que ir? ¿Por qué sus ojos se fueron, y me dejaron aquí?- Todos la miraron, estupefactos, había sido completamente perfecto, su rostro, su voz, y los evidentes sentimientos reflejados… era impresionante, miles de aplausos se escucharon, incluso había unas chicas que lloraban, Ichigo la miró, pensando miles y miles de cosas.

-¡Sugoi, Inoue-san!- Exclamó Hannah emocionada- ¡Sigues tú Takeshi-kun! -^.^

-Princesa… pensé, que la vida era la noche, pero por ti, mi hermosa princesa, el día ya está aquí…- Comienza Enma, mientras que con sus tersas manos, acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de Orihime. Hannah quería decir corte, e Ichigo… No hizo esperar su reacción, y tomó una piedra mas o menos del porte de su puño, y se la lanza a Enma en la cara.

-¡Takeshi-kun!- Grita Sasagawa, al ver que la piedrota cae exactamente donde el pelinaranja había pre dispuesto. Orihime quedó echa de piedra, no hizo mas que acercarse al pobre Enma, quien yacía en el piso con su perfecto rostro ensangrentado. A Ichigo no le intereso mucho, es mas, marcó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al ver cómo había quedado.

- Se lo merecía por pasarse con Inoue- Susurró para si mismo.

Momento…

¿Por qué demonios había echo eso?, Prácticamente, Enma no había echo nada malo, salvo tocar el rostro de Orihime… entonces… ¿fue por eso?

Fue por los ceeeelooosss, tu sientes celos de Takeshi…- Susurró alguien a su oído, nadie mas que Rukia.

¿Y tu de donde saliste?- Le preguntó algo asustado.

Soy tu consciencia- Respondió como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

Enana loca del demonio- Susurró fastidiado.

Tus insultos no me valen, se que estas celocito de Takeshi, y por eso le tiraste tremenda piedrota- Contestó Rukia con aires de superioridad.

Cállate.

_Asi que siento… ¿celos…?_

Lamentamos mucho el incidente de hoy, demo, aún así, todos pudimos admirar lo perfectamente bien que se complementan en el escenario Inoue-san y Takeshi-kun, así que, sin mas, ellos serán nuestros protagonistas- Anunció Hannah. Ichigo sintió cómo si le hubieran dado una paliza.

_Si… definitivamente son celos._

_**Y que hay?, les gustó? Espero que siii! **_

_**Ahora, respondo la pregunta que casi todos me hicieron.**_

_**Hibokoshi: tengo claro, que en la versión de tanabata, se dice que orihime se enamoró de un demonio (esa es una) de un nombre del q ni me acuerdo… pero en la versión q leí yo, era un tipo que se llamaba asi, si les gusta ¡Gracias! Y si no, díganme para cambiarlo ^_^**_

_**Un click, un review, por favor! Son las 2 de la madrugada y mañana tengo clases, onegai, hagan que mi esfuerzo valga la pena!**_

_**Pd: Arigatou a todos los reviews que dejaron en este, y mis otros fic… me hiceron muy feliz!**_


	3. ¿Me enamore?

**Bien, aqui yo de nuevo, luego de unas semanitas ^^**

**Dedico este capitulo, a mi querida nee-chan yuuna (o Inoue Tsukino) ¡gracias por las lindas palabras!**

**sin mas que agregar, bleach, es de tite kubo (como aburre decir eso ¬¬)**

Cap. 3

¿Me enamoré…?

Luego de aquella maratónica jornada, y el esperado anuncio de Hannah, todos se fueron a casa, a excepción Takeshi y la presidenta del club de teatro, quienes fueron a la enfermería para curar la profunda herida que la piedra le había causado en la sien izquierda.

Orihime caminaba algo distraída hacia su pequeño hogar.

-Me pregunto… ¿de donde habrá salido la piedra que golpeó a Takeshi-kun?- pensó inocentemente, y en ese momento recordó lo que ocurrió después del incidente

_Flash back_

_Tatsuki se había acercado inmediatamente a Ichigo, con cara de pocos amigos. Comenzó a gritarle cosas que orihime no alcanzó a oír, pero lo hacía entre molesta y divertida._

_-¡Sólo eres un tonto celoso!...- Le gritó en un momento de histeria.-¡Ahora ve y discúlpate con Orihime y Takeshi-san! _

_-Olvídalo, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_-¡Porque tú y tus estúpidos cambios hormonales, arruinaron su presentación!._

_-¿T-Tatsuki-chan?- dice Orihime, viendo algo sorprendida la escena._

_Fin flash back_

Es extraño… ¿por qué Tatsuki-chan dijo que fue la culpa de Kurosaki-kun?... encima luego no quiso decirme nada…- Reflexionó en tono dubitativo.- Bueno… que mas da…- terminó de murmurar, con los ojos cerrados. La calle era angosta, lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella.

-¡Hey, Inoue!- Gritó ese alguien, mas conocido como Ichigo.

-Ho-hola, kurosaki-kun- Dijo volteándose, un tanto sorprendida, jamás se lo había topado en esa calle, y que ella supiera, ese no era el camino para llegar a su casa.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó, logrando desfigurarle la cara a Ichigo, que en 3 segundos, se partió la cabeza buscando una explicación mas o menos decente.

-V-Veras e-es un… mandado ¡si! Un mandado…- Vagó un poco en la respuesta, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Digo, ¿Cómo demonios decirle que la había seguido sin morirse de la verguenza?

-¡ah, entiendo!-Exclamó Orihime- Lo siento por preguntar.- Era una verdadera bendición, que orihime fuese tan comprensiva.

-Te… ¿molesta que te acompañe…?- Pregunto Kurosaki viendo el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, las mejillas le ardían, aunque lograba disimularlo casi perfectamente. La chica quedó mas que sorprendida, quería correr, gritar, y saltar de júbilo, pero no, tal vez después, ahora no.

-Pe-pero no deseo molestarte, kurosaki-kun…

-¡no me molesta!- Exclamó Ichigo, acercandose un poco mas a ella, sin saber por que. Pero aquella sonrisa que le regaló, simplemente no tenía precio.- En… lo absoluto.

-Entonces vamos, el semáforo cambiará- Respondió la princesa con una dulce expresión, solo para el. Caminaron por un momento, conversando sobre cualquier cosa que les vinera a la mente, de todas formas, un tema llevaba a otro.

-Si… realmente Tatsuki-chan se pasó un poco en el golpe que te dio.

-Je, je, la verdad es que me dolió, pero ya pasará… Además, ese idiota de Takeshi se lo merecía.

-¿se merecía que cosa?- Preguntó Orihime, ante el comentario que sin querer, Ichigo hizo, había metido la pata feo…

-Ah… pues, tu, verás…-Balbuceó- emm no ha sido nada…- Respondió el pelinaranja. Inoue, sin querer, se quedó quieta, se empezaba a sentir dolida por aquella respuesta. ¿Qué acaso no confiaba en ella? Miró en dirección al piso, mientras Ichigo seguía caminando. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, en muy poco tiempo. Sentimientos de pena, tristeza la comenzaron a inundar…

-¡Hey, lindura!- Le gritó un tipo desde un callejón.- Ven aquí a divertirte con nosotros- culminó, hacercandose el y un grupo mas de hombres, no con muy buenas intenciones. Orihime los miró asustada, trató de escapar, pero varios hombres se posaron frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso. -Dejenme pasar por favor.- Rogó, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y nos dejarás solos, nena?- Preguntó otro, ya peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Por favor!-Pidió nuevamente.

Cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de esto, ya estaba jalándola hacia otra calle, lo que hizo que se enfureciera de sobremanera.

-¡Sueltala, maldito!- Gritó completamente fuera de si. Los tipos lo miraron con arrogancia, pensando que el, no era rival para ellos.

-No me hagas reír- Le respondió, tomando con violencia la cintura de inoue para atraerla hacia el. Ichigo se abalanzó sobre ellos, tomo de la camisa al hombre, y le propinó un derechazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar. Los demás se le hacercaron, pero el pelinaranja los venció fácilmente. De pronto, uno se pone de pie, con una corta plumas en la mano.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- Gritó Orihime al percatarse de esto, Ichigo no alcanzó a reaccionar, le entierran el arma en la pierna. La herida comenzó a sangrar, y la princess no paró de llorar. Intentó de posicionarse a su lado, pero este la detuvo, estirando el brazo.

-Quédate atrás, por favor…- Susurró. Inoue no pensaba en obedecer, pero, de un momento a otro, uno de los tipos intentó golpear nuevamente a ichigo, el pelinaranja fue mas rápido, y a pesar del dolor que le causaba su herida, le respondió con un fuerte golpe en el estómago, dejándolo fuera de combate. Se dejó caer al piso, cansado, adolorido.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- Exclamó Orihime, corriendo hacia el. Se arrodillo a su lado, y examinó la herida con la mirada.

-Es… bastante profunda…-Susurró, angustiada- lo arreglaré, ¡soten ki-¡- Estaba dispuesta a usar su técnica, pero Ichigo la interrumpió posando sus dedos sobre los rojos labios de la joven.

-No… hace falta- Susurró. Inoue estaba en trance, con las mejillas bastante rojas.- No te preocupes, voy a estar bien…- Culminó, haciendo un intento de sonrisa.

-¡Pero es mi culpa!- Gritó- ¡Es mi culpa que estés asi!, ¡¿Por qué no confías en mi, Kurosaki-kun?- Era mucho para ella, se sentía triste y dolida, ¿acaso estaba condenada a solo ser un estorbo? Rompió en llanto, no lo aguantaba mas. Ichigo estaba completamente impactado, Orihime estaba triste, y para colmo era su culpa, todos tenían razón, era un idiota, uno incapaz de protegerla, era un completo imbécil. No supo si fue por eso, u otra cosa, el punto fue que Orihime seguía derramando lagrimas descontroladamente, hasta que sintió que algo la rodeaba. Era algo cálido y acogedor. No se atrevió a hablar en un principio, pero al final, levantó la cabeza, logrando divisar a Ichigo, quien la abrazaba aprisionándola contra su pecho, intento consolarla. La chica no podía tragarse lo que estaba pasando, pero daba igual, simplemente se dejó llevar, y aunque siguió llorando, se sentía extrañamente tranquila.

-Perdón Inoue…- Susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Lamento que pienses eso… no es que no confie en ti, es solo que… me gustaría poder protegerte… no quiero perderte…nunca mas.- rodeándola, con mas fuerza aún.

-Kurosaki-kun… perdón por preocuparte…

-Tranquila ya me acostumbre…- Recibiendo como respuesta un puchero, Orihime estaba entre molesta y divertida.

-Tontita… no quiero verte llorar…- Le dijo, alejándose un poco para ver mejor su rostro, limpió sus lágrimas, y aprovechó para acariciar sus mejillas.

-Esta bien… por ti, kurosaki-kun, está bien…- Respondió la muchacha, tomando la mano de Ichigo. – Pero… hazme un favor, onegai…

-esta bien…

-¡Cierra los ojos!- Posicionando ambas manos sobre la extremidad del pelinaranja.

-Mmm… ok… - no pudo resistirse a aquella sonrisa angelical, pura y sincera que le regaló, en forma de súplica. Los cerró. Se mantuvo así unos minutos, hasta que Orihime le pidió que los abriera. Lo primero que vio, fueron los brillantes ojos de su compañera de clases, pero algo andaba mal… ¿Por qué la parte inferior de su blusa estaba rasgada? Miró su pierna, lo entendió.

-Al parecer, no como convencerte.- Dijo en tono divertido, fingiendo enojo. Orihime sólo acentuó mas su sonrisa. Había usado la tela cómo venda, para la herida. Ichigo se puso de pie, y luego extendió el brazo.

-Vamos- Dijo mirándola con una extraña paz, ofreciéndole amablemente su mano. Ella no lo pensó mucho, la tomó. Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de soltarse, asi que no lo hicieron. Se sentían demasiado a gusto para dejarlo, era una sensación completamente nueva y extraña la que sentían cuando estaban juntos, era… una paz y tranquilidad interior enormes. Caminaron en silencio, uno muy pensativo. Llegaron sin mayor problema al departamento de Orihime

- Bien… ya llegamos- Murmuró esta, con la vista fija en el piso, soltando la mano de Ichigo.

-S-si, bueno…- Dijo el.

-Adiós- Se despidió ella, dando media vuelta.

-Espera- Rebatió Ichigo, tomandola del brazo, logro que esta se diera vuelta (pobrecita XD).

-C-cuidate…- Susurró, sin atreverse a mirarla, ya que el rojo estaba presente en sus mejillas.

-Si… gracias, cuidate mucho tu también kurosaki-kun…- Respondió, mirándolo con ternura.- Y… espero que te mejores.

**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··*

En la casa de Ichigo…

El pelinaranja recién llegando a su casa. Entró cómo si nada, pero para su amoroso no le pareció del todo.

¡ICHIGOOO!- Gritó corriendo, eufórico, con el pie en dirección a la cara de su indefenso hijo.

-Hola, viejo- Respondió este, no le prestó mucha atención, pasó de largo, e Isshin chocó de lleno con la muralla.

-¡Veo que has mejorado tus reflejos!- Exclamó, dramatizando, con lagrimas en los ojos y un enorme chichón en la frente- Oh, hijo mio, estas creciendo…- No se había fijado, que Ichigo lo había dejado hablando solo, estaba subiendo la escalera, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Isshin no dudó en intentar derribarlo nuevamente, pero, ¿que más daba? Le dio justo en la cabeza, e increíblemente se paró enseguida, se fue a su habitación, dejando a su padre con la boca abierta. Por lo general, en esos casos, armaba un escándalo gigante, y probablemente habría terminado en la lona.

-¿Qué le pasara…?-Murmuró para si mismo, dejando volar su imaginación.

**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··**··*

Se dejó caer en la cama, cansado, agobiado.

¿Que era todo eso que sentía?

_Será que tal vez yo…_

_¿Me enamoré de Inoue…?_

**¿Que tal, les gusto? si, muy corto... pero con mas ichihime que los otros^^**

**se cuidan, besillos, no hablen con desconocidos^^ y hasta otra!**

**POR FAVOORR! APIADENSE DE ESTA POBRE ALMA EN PENA Y DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
